


Heaven in Hiding

by lukeyandlou



Category: Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (TV 2012)
Genre: Apriltello NSFW, F/M, NSFW, One-Shot, Sex, Smut, TMNT NSFW, apriltello, fixing donnie, heaven in hiding, sensual
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-30
Updated: 2017-06-30
Packaged: 2018-11-21 10:40:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,977
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11355795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lukeyandlou/pseuds/lukeyandlou
Summary: Donnie and April have an unknown desire to be touched.(NSFW: BONUS FROM FIXING DONNIE CHAPTER 29)





	Heaven in Hiding

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys, this is a continuation excerpt from Fixing Donnie – the Apriltello scene in chapter 29. The scene there was watered down, but I decided to release this as a more NSFW version, in case you were a fan of Fixing Donnie and wanted to see more on this scene or if you’re just here for the this.   
> Either way, hope you enjoy!

_Cold._

Cold was the wind that eased against the crooks in his skin, cold was his clothes that were still soaked from their dip in the ocean, cold was his blood when he struggled to figure out why his mind was so damn _hot._

Cold was the chills that sprinkled his spine every time that he could hear the soft puffs of her breathing, each breath a caress to the very surface of the tiny hairs which littered his back and the new warmth that was harvesting deep inside his body, an asset to the smoke inside his brain.

_Oh._

Everything had felt so light just a minute ago, like he was floating on the canal that the gravity tucked them both inside of and like the atmosphere was smothered in colors and sunshine and laughter, so much of it that it rotted his tummy from the inside out until he was a fool, but only as foolish as she was. Yet somehow and miraculously enough the butterflies which invested his brain had been let loose under the flowers that grew in his lungs, so now not only was it hard to breathe but there was space for the little sparks to spread into wildfires, which may or may not spread to other parts of him as well.

The sound of the creak of his bed made him jump, his almond eyes prying open with a shade of desire that at this point, he didn’t even completely understand. He turns and sees that she is now there beside him, her wavy red hair gleaming over her smooth and pure skin, the tip of her fingernail’s lightest pressure on his flesh enough to drive him insane.

She was an art, not only to be looked at, but to be consumed in the loveliest of ways.

Her eyes were creamy and keen at once, delicate and beautiful enough to heat him up and keeping the potential power to eat him whole, and although he didn’t understand it all too well he was starting to think that he was feeling something even stronger in taste than being in love.

Each freckle and scar and curve on her skin made up the masterpiece of April O’Neil, a masterpiece with the power to leave Donatello Hamato speechless.

Her presence floating among an angelic cloud of pureness which was contained in the desire to rip that pureness apart.

“Donnie?”

Her voice was acquiescent with just a tint of fear, and he couldn’t help but notice the heavy undertone that he never heard in her before. She was staring at him now, so still in movement and in attempts to mask her rapid pace of breathing, a single gland of sweat dripping down her skin. She was feeling on fire, any inch of ice that could have still been present entirely melted off by her growing thirst for his and touch, and the match that could ignite it. Her eyes were half engaged in the burning vulnerability in his and the way that his mouth hung slightly open, saliva lacing his lips, and the slow and steady rising of his chest in rhythm to her own.

He was like a gift that was waiting to be unwrapped, ready for her to tear apart.

“Yes April?” he asks, his anxiety desperately convincing him to turn his focus but his body forcing him to stay locked on the curves of her hips. He was at mercy to her in every way, so devoted to her affection that it could make him cry.

_Anything in the world._

She dazes back at him, her hair falling over her cheek and her mouth hanging slightly open, like the words were suspended and blocked by the wetness of her tongue. She had a mind full of words and a heart full of thought, but the aroma which had stung her took all of that away – leaving nothing left but the passion between their two bodies.

She moves a finger first, sliding it gently across his cheek and feeling the way his breath dropped, and the restraints couldn’t hold her back anymore.  She grabbed his chin and kissed him, biting against his lip and he instantly tightly grips both sides of her hips. His cheeks turned red and his lips trembled, his bloodstream melting and boiling all at once, and although he had kissed her over and over again somehow this time was different. Somehow this time he was paralyzed with words, yet so captivated by the art of touch and movement. He couldn’t breathe, and he wouldn’t want it any other way.

It only fired higher, the feeling of her tongue sliding against his cheek, when she only pushed more forward instead of pulling away.

She leaned towards him, maneuvering until she lay on top of him, feeling so light and so delicate yet so fiery and magic, convincing him that pixies were very much real and that there is one right in front of him. She guides his hand up her waist, tracing it up her chest.

“April are you-

“Shh,” she sedated him, sliding her fingers along his temple and sliding it around, gracefully swiping off his bandana. “Let’s do it right this time.”

She stops her movement and leaves his hand on the curves of her chest, the heat on the bottom of his shell impossible to control. He whimpers at the touch, even if the still soaked texture of her t-shirt was blocking his hand from caressing her bare flesh. The gleam in her eyes enhances at his surrender to submission, and she aggressively wraps her fingers around the wrist of the other hand.

She guides him to the corner of her shirt and shuts his fingers against the curve, pushing gently until he finally rips the shirt off, freeing her chest to his grasp. His face was painted in crimson, rushing through every inch of his veins, his heartbeat audible and his limbs beginning to shake.

His hand still rested on the hot pink bra that secured her together, his thumb tracing along the white lace and the bow in the center. It was almost as beautiful as she was.

She leans back over him to kiss him again, keeping his hands in circular motion over her sheltered breasts. She nibbled on his lip and pulled it downward so that her mouth was against his neck, tenderly sucking against the sensitive skin, making sure to leave marks to signify the light sinking of her teeth and the way her tongue ran along his collarbone until he finally released a soft, subtle moan. He is unable to contain his inside, feeling it resting stiffly against his thigh and the thought of it touching hers only made it harder. He sits up and holds her closer to him, causing her to yelp at the sudden aggression, sloppily unhooking the little lacey bra and throwing it to the floor and turning her back over, slamming her against the mattress so that he finally can lay eyes on the bare curves of her breasts.

They were so much softer this way, perking against the brim of his arms and fitting so perfectly into his palms. He couldn’t help but to sink his face into her chest, absorbing her scent as his own and growling softly as her nails sink lightly into his shoulders. His eyes lit from the presence of both of her bare breasts against both of his cheeks, and her fingers caressing the top of his scalp. He turns his face to the slightest to kiss both of them, the complexion of his blood-filled lips matching the pinkness of her nipples and the taste of her struck him to a hum and her to a halting of breath. He sucks them lightly and looks up to her innocently, blinking his eyes, and nuzzling the side of his head against her ribcage.

“Can I touch you?”

She asks so plainly, so simple, yet her eyes were engulfed by lust and the desire to hold him down and make her his. His confidence shrivels back to a submissive state, crawling back beside her and nodding. She rubs her fingers up and down his chest, teasing lower and upper again until she is lacing against his thighs. Without hesitation she moves her hand deeply to stroke his tail, and he is not able to halt the moan which releases his body into her grasp. She traces against it carefully, following up and down the shaft to tease the stars in his eyes so that she can lean over and kiss him only to hear him whine.

Whine for a power that only she had.

Donnie breaks away, setting her onto the mattress and getting up to reach for a drawer which temporarily changes her expression to confusion until she catches on from the falling of a wrapper.

“This is okay?” he whispers, holding the condom and sliding it amongst his length.

“Of course it’s okay,” she whispers, stroking the side of his face in comfort. “I love you.”

Donnie moves to silkily slide her shorts and thong off of her and onto the floor, leaving her completely bare and exposed. He stops a moment to stare at her curves, appreciating the most beautiful thing that this universe had ever known.

“You’re so beautiful,” he whispers, taking a second to appreciate every mark and curve that made her up which he couldn’t comprehend during that last mistake, when they were both far from sober.

She smiles and pulls him closer to her, nuzzling his cheek with her own and wrapping her thighs around his hips. She gestures for him to push forward, and he slides inside her, deepest as he can until she is completely full with him.

Once he had entered her body, every last bit of pain had completely drained from his own.

She pulled down with her legs in a gesture for him to move, and he begins a slow rhythm, assuring that she has grown comfortable and waiting for her to take control. Once a soft moan escapes her lips, he takes it as a signal to move faster, continuously moving faster until she moans at every thrust.

They had no words, only the chemistry between their intertwined bodies, the gasps and moans and whines that she gave leading his heat to move forward. The heat was warming and warming and he knew that soon it would burst, but only when he saw her shake would he be able to release.

_Creak. Creak. Creak. Creak._

She struggled to muster the letters to put together his name, shaking uncontrollably until he released against her pelvis and stomach after pulling out of her. The two lay for a second in an attempt to catch their breaths, their bodies crimson red and completely worn out.

Donnie regained the strength to move beside her, pulling the blanket over their bodies and spooning her to his chest.

  “I love you, Donatello. I love you and you only, and I will never be prouder to be yours,” she whispered.

A tear fell down before his eyelid fluttered down, a soft sloppy smile forming on his face as he tucked her closer to his chest. It was the words he always wanted, he always craved, he always starved for and that he finally had obtained.

He didn’t need to say any words, only caress her hair and hum peacefully until she fell asleep. His head still pounded with the memory of her, the feeling of her warm skin and soft body and the way her curves fell under his touch, the sounds she makes and the way she moved to hypnotize him into a spell that would overtake him forever, for eternity. He was hers, and she was his, and tonight had proven that.


End file.
